


Balanced

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Detectives, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Police, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo and Dee make such a good team because they balance each other out.





	Balanced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee's lazy and Ryo's kind of a workaholic, but somehow they manage to find a middle ground,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee’s lazy, or that’s the way most people see him. Ryo thinks it’s more a case of Dee finding certain chores, such as paperwork, so mind-numbingly boring that they send him to sleep. Dee’s a very physical guy; he prefers to be out on the streets, investigating crimes and chasing down the city’s wide assortment of criminals and hoodlums, and at times like that he’s not lazy at all. He simply feels it makes more sense to conserve his energy for when he really needs it rather than waste it on something someone else can do better and faster than he can. It’s a matter of everyone playing to their strengths, and he’s smart enough to realise that clerical work is by no means his strong point.

Ryo’s different; he needs to keep busy. His mind is always whirring away, and keeping his thoughts occupied with work, or with household chores, is the only way he knows to keep from worrying endlessly and uselessly about… well, everything really. Even paperwork is a welcome distraction from other, less productive, thoughts, and that’s led to people thinking he’s some kind of workaholic. 

To be fair, that’s not so far from the truth. When they’re working a case he tends to get a little obsessed, following every potential lead, no matter how unlikely, going over the details again and again, on the off chance he might have missed something the first three dozen times… He can become so focused on the minutiae of a case that he’d forget to eat or sleep if not for Dee reminding him.

Maybe that’s why they work so well as a team. Dee makes sure Ryo doesn’t burn himself out, even if that means dragging him bodily from the precinct when their shift ends. In return, Ryo makes Dee knuckle down to the less exciting aspects of their job, or does them himself if that seems like the quickest and simplest option. They balance each other out.

The same is also true in their personal lives. Dee can be quite volatile, but he’s calmed down a lot under Ryo’s influence. Ryo provides the voice of reason when he thinks Dee is being unreasonable or taking things a bit too far. And if there’s one thing other than keeping busy that can stop Ryo over thinking things, it’s sex. When he needs to stop the constant whirling of his thoughts so he can find rest, Dee can make every single one of them fly out of his head to the extent that he can’t even remember his own name, swept away on a tide of sensation. After that, sleep comes easily.

They’re as different as chalk and cheese, but they fit together perfectly in every respect. It’s not much of a stretch to think they could have been made for each other. That’s what Dee believes anyway.

“You and me, baby, it’s fate; face it, we’re just meant to be.” He’s told Ryo that more than once.

Ryo’s not about to argue with his lover, or at least not about that; what would be the point? Dee’s mind is made up, and he can be impossibly stubborn. That’s one aspect of their personalities they share. He isn’t sure if he believes in fate or not, but he believes in Dee; he has complete confidence in his partner at work, and compete trust in him at all times, knowing Dee would never willingly let him down. He knows Dee feels the same way about him.

If there is such a thing as soul mates, and Ryo prefers to keep an open mind about that possibility, he’s absolutely certain that he and Dee have found theirs in each other. It’s as good an explanation as any.

The End


End file.
